fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
TOP TEN: Breakout Stars of 2017
TOP TEN: Stars Poised to Break Out in 2017 As 2016 quickly approaches its end – after the Clash of Kings event and the three December brand pay-per-views, it’s time to look towards the future. As seen with several top stars from early 2016 in Roman Reigns, Kevin Owens, Daniel Bryan, and Zack Sabre, even the mightiest can fall. So who steps up to take their place? 10. Cody Rhodes: Rhodes had a short stint in the RRW in January of 2016, competing in the Royal Rumble and on the first episode of the now defunct Rampage. He was released shortly after, and was signed to Chaos in mid-July. Rhodes then debuted in late August, joining the Resistance. Rhodes is still a fighter for the resistance against HYDRA, but once that war comes to an end, the second-generation superstar has a short way to go to becoming great. 9. Cien Almas: Manny Andrade had a rough debut in mid-2016, joining Chaos for the tag team division. Andrade teamed with Neville during the tournament but the high-flying duo was unable to amount to much. Andrade was shortly released afterwards, only to return as “Cien Almas”. Since his debut, Almas has been racking up a good amount of wins. If Almas is able to keep his momentum going, and brings back the intensity of his masked alter-ego, The Shadow La Sombra, then Cien Almas will surely become a top player on Chaos. 8. Andrew Everett: Andrew Everett stands as one half of one of Uprising’s top tag teams alongside Trevor Lee. Everett has impressed since Uprising’s rebranding as one of the three main shows in the RRW. Everett boasts clean wins over BOTH Chris Jericho and Adam Cole, and made it to the semi-finals of the Uprising KOTR tournament. Whether that was just a stroke of luck or truly the start of a great singles career for Everett has yet to be seen, but if he continues what he is doing now, Everett will be a title contender for Uprising next year. 7. The Authors of Pain: HYDRA’s newest recruits are the two personal bodyguards of Dario Cueto. Gzim Selmani and Sunny Dhimsa call themselves “The Authors of Pain” and that name could not be any more accurate. The two powerhouses haven’t even officially been in a match yet though it’s clear to see that everyone is afraid of them. Who wouldn’t be? With the Motor City Machine Guns clearing through the Chaos tag team division, it’s clear to see that whoever comes out of the Clash of Kings wearing the tag belts will soon have to meet The Authors of Pain. 6. Drew Gulak: The RRW Developmental fed, Omega Pro Wrestling, had a great array of talent that contained both past and present. Drew Gulak eliminated the past. Gulak convincingly destroyed the legendary Jushin Thunder Liger, tapping him out to the Gu-Lock. With a win like that, Gulak is surely one of the top contenders for the OPW Championship. After that, a main roster call-up is only a short while away, but if Gulak can bring the intensity to whatever brand he is called up to, then he will definitely be a force to be reckoned with. 5. Braun Strowman: The titan of the Wyatt Family rounds this list out at number 5. Braun Strowman is a machine of terror, under the control of Bray Wyatt. Standing at 6’8” and nearly 400 pounds, Strowman is one of those rare athletes that is able to combine size, power, yet still bust out agility when necessary. Although he still stands under the chains of Bray Wyatt, who is using his family for good against the Fourth Reich, it remains unclear what Braun Strowman will do if he was ever to go free. One thing is guaranteed – no one will be safe. 4. Apollo Crews: '''Apollo Crews has already made his mark in 2016 with an impressive series of matches against Cesaro for the Intercontinental Champion. Sami Zayn overtaking Crews in the title hunt brought out the darkest side of the smiling high-flying powerhouse, and gave Crews the edge to do what he was trying to do all year – become the Intercontinental Champion. If Crews maintains his new and dangerous attitude, the Survival World Championship may be a sure grasp for the young athlete. 3. '''Will Ospreay: '''Will Ospreay was originally on Uprising. Ospreay won a triple threat in his debut to become the number one contender for the Uprising World Championship. Although he came up short and was subsequently released from Uprising, Ospreay made his mark, debuting on Chaos, answering an open challenge from Hideo Itami. Ospreay was derailed when he joined the Resistance, but once he recovers on his track, Ospreay has the makings to become a World Championship contender on Chaos too. 2. '''Tommy End: The Omega Pro Wrestling Champion stands at number two on this list. Tommy End is quiet when he needs to be, but once he’s in the ring his kicks, chops, knees, and drops will put an end to nearly any opponent. End survived through six men – including near veterans like Hirooki Goto, Matt Sydal, and Curtis Axel – to become the first OPW Champion. A call-up is a certainty in End’s future. With his intensity, the OPW Championship will surely not be the only championship End will win. 1.' Marty Scurll:' THE VILLAIN tops this list. Scurll has been in the RRW for just short of a month yet he has had perhaps the most impactful debut. Scurll has Uprising, Paul Heyman, Ricochet, and just about everyone else in the palm of his hand as he slowly manipulates his way to the top. With his umbrella by his side and a thirst for blood, Scurll is THE most dangerous man in the RRW. Whether he’s a genius or a psychopath is yet to be seen, but Scurll may not even need to wait until 2017 to break out, because the World Championship may very well be his at the Clash of Kings.